It is known to provide a habitat in a radiological environment, such as at a nuclear power plant, wherein the habitat is shielded from propagating radiation, such as alpha, beta and/or gamma radiation, and provisions are made to decontaminate any radioactive contamination from people and/or objects before they are allowed to enter the habitat. A control room is an example of such a habitat that may be built into a nuclear power plant.
Whereas efforts are made to plan in advance for radiological emergencies, it is common for suitable habitats to be in short supply after a radiological emergency.